Intemporelle obsession
by sangdelicorne
Summary: Il regarda le plus jeune s'approcher de lui de sa démarche féline. Il lui chamboulait le cœur. Et il faut bien l'avouer, lui émouvait les sens. La tête enfouie dans son cou, il respirait cette odeur devenue familière et indispensable à son bien-être.


.

_Le monde de Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas bien entendu, tout revient à J.K. Rowling**. **_

.

.

**Obsession**

.

.

Texte écrit dans le cadre de La nuit des lemons de la Ficothèque Ardente

Thème général : les cinq sensations

Thème choisi : l'odorat – mot fil conducteur : fleurer

Relations charnelles détaillées

.

.

A moitié étendu sur le lit, il repoussa le grimoire qu'il lisait et exhala un soupir. Aussi discret fut-il, il fit se retourner le jeune homme qui écrivait sur un parchemin long, très long. Trop long. Il le couvrait d'une écriture fine et élégante depuis maintenant plus de deux heures au grand dam du spectateur qu'était devenu Albus par la force des choses.

— Albus ? s'inquiéta-t-il en repoussant d'un geste sensuel les boucles de cheveux blonds qui s'obstinaient à retomber devant ses yeux bleus rêveurs.

— Je crois que je vais rentrer, murmura celui-ci.

— Attends ! s'exclama-t-il. J'ai presque fini. J'ai détaillé tout notre programme auquel j'ai donné le nom que nous avions choisi. Pour le plus grand bien. Ce sera notre croisade. Nous lutterons ensemble, pour le monde sorcier. Toi et moi. Unis.

— Il se fait tard là, ta tante ne devrait pas tarder, prit-il comme prétexte. Tout ce que j'ai vu de toi, c'est un dos, protesta-t-il.

— Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. Tu sais à quel point notre projet est important pour moi.

— Oui, je me demande si tu ne tiens pas plus à ton dessein qu'à moi, fit-il avec une grimace chagrine.

— Tu es bêta, quand tu t'y mets, lui répondit Gellert en se levant. Sans toi, il n'a pas de raison d'être.

Il regarda le plus jeune s'approcher de lui de sa démarche féline. Par Merlin, qu'il était beau. Sa chemise de fine baptiste ouverte sur son torse juvénile imberbe, ses hanches serrées dans un pantalon d'intérieur qui le moulait comme une deuxième peau, lui chamboulaient le cœur. Et il faut bien l'avouer, lui émouvaient les sens. Il se redressa sur le lit, s'asseyant sur le bord. Gellert vint s'appuyer contre lui, avec tendresse. Son visage s'était fait douceur, sa main se fit caresse pour effleurer doucement sa joue. Il se pencha vers lui frôlant à peine ses lèvres des siennes. Il le retint, puis l'attira entre ses jambes, ses mains sur ses hanches, le front posé contre son ventre. Aussitôt les doigts fins, câlins, vinrent jouer dans les mèches longues, libérées du ruban noir qu'il avait dénoué. C'était souvent son jeune amant qui prenait l'initiative de leurs caresses amoureuses mais là, son agacement le poussa à brusquer les choses. Il le fit basculer sur la courtepointe et s'étendit à ses côtes. La tête enfouie dans son cou, il respirait cette odeur devenue familière et indispensable à son bien-être. Il fleurait bon le savon, l'herbe fraîche, le parfum légèrement musqué, toujours le même qu'il avait remarqué dès la première fois qu'il l'avait rencontré chez Bathilda. Depuis il ne l'avait plus quitté, devenant une véritable obsession. Il se mêlait au parfum charnel de son corps, aphrodisiaque sans pareil, dont il s'emplissait les poumons alors que son amant conscient depuis longtemps de son addiction faisait entendre un léger rire bas qui lui mit des frissons.

Il laissa ses mains errer sur la peau de satin de son jeune sorcier. Il en était fou depuis le premier jour, de son regard si clair, si perçant, de son corps adolescent, de sa bouche boudeuse. Il y posa les lèvres, lécha doucement les siennes avant de franchir la douce barrière qui lui donna accès à l'antre suave de sa bouche. Le baiser tendre s'enflamma, changeant son désir en feudeymon qui balaya dans sa course ses dernières hésitations. Il s'activa à retirer la chemise de Gellert, couvrant ses épaules de baisers, avant de faire glisser son pantalon sur ses jambes et de le lancer sur le tapis. Ses doigts coururent le long de ses cuisses, caressant les aines chaudes et moites, suivis de sa bouche qui termina son périple sur sa virilité dure d'envie, provoquant des gémissements de plus en plus forts.

Soudain il se sentit saisi par les cheveux et tiré vers le haut.

— Je ne veux pas jouir maintenant, lui souffla-t-il tout contre son oreille avant de le faire rouler sur le côté et de se glisser derrière lui.

Sa bouche vint mordiller doucement sa nuque avant de voyager tout le long de son dos et de venir s'échouer dans le creux de ses reins. Ses mains ne restaient pas inactives et caressaient ses fesses, l'intérieur de ses cuisses qu'il avait ouvertes, frôlaient la barrière élastique de son intimité. Il connaissait ses faiblesses, ses endroits plus sensibles et le rendait fou avec application, avec passion comme il faisait tout. Lorsque la caresse se précisa, lorsqu'il lui écarta les fesses et qu'il sentit son souffle sur son intimé, il ne put se retenir de geindre son prénom. Un petit rire rauque lui répondit et la langue qui agaça l'anneau de chair le fit crier de plaisir, d'excitation. Son sexe n'aurait pu être plus dur. La bouche accomplit le parcours inverse et sa virilité vint buter contre ses fesses. Instinctivement, il se souleva essayant vainement d'approfondir le contact.

— Pas de ça, amour, souffla-t-il en le poussant sur le dos.

Son corps vint recouvrir le sien. Leurs deux virilités se touchèrent les faisant gémir tous les deux. Ses mains maintenant ses poignets au-dessus de sa tête, Gellert se frotta contre lui, encore et encore. Il ne savait plus si c'était son amour ou lui qui geignait, qui criait la volupté qui montait en eux. La bouche de son amant violentait la sienne avec passion. Il voulait le toucher, sentir sa peau sous ses doigts. Il réussit à libérer ses mains qui vinrent caresser le bas de son dos, soudant plus fort encore leurs bas-ventre. Avec un râle impatient, Gellert souleva sa cheville, y fit courir ses lèvres avant de la poser sur ses épaules et de faire la même chose avec la seconde. Ses doigts vinrent agacer l'entrée de son intimité. Il le regarda les porter ensuite à sa bouche et les lécher avec sensualité sans le quitter de son regard assombri par l'envie, le provoquant tant et plus. Quand le premier le pénétra, il était plus que prêt. D'un mouvement impatient du bassin, il réclama plus. Bientôt ses hanches vinrent mourir régulièrement sur les doigts qui lui apportaient un plaisir pourtant incomplet.

— Gellert, gémit-il.

— Que veux-tu, amour ?

— Prends-moi !

— Je t'ai déjà pris, tu es tout à moi ! lui fit-il d'une voix rauque. Comme je suis à toi parce que je t'aime. Et rien ne sera jamais plus pareil, pour toi ! pour nous !

Il se cabra quand il le pénétra d'un coup de rein puissant. Il cria, non de douleur, elle était acceptable, mais de plaisir. Son amour se retira doucement et revint fermement, profondément avec pourtant une lenteur exaspérante. Leurs regards ne se lâchaient pas. Rien n'était plus beau que son ange dans la jouissance. Celui-ci modifia légèrement leur position et le plaisir qu'il ressentit dans les va-et-vient suivants lui fit oublier jusqu'à son nom pour celui de son amant qu'il psalmodiait comme une prière. Un sourire vainqueur arrondit la bouche boudeuse. Les lents aller-et-retour se firent coups de boutoir, amples, puissants et de plus en plus rapides. Sa main vint caresser sa virilité et bientôt dans un cri rauque il jouit, très vite suivi de Gellert. Après un sort de recurvit, son amant se laissa tomber tout contre lui cherchant sa bouche pour un baiser suave, partageant cet état post orgasmique qui les terrassait. Baiser paresseux. Baiser de miel. Baiser d'amour.

Il se blottirent l'un contre l'autre mélangeant cheveux bruns et boucles blondes. Corps fatigués, corps enlacés. Lui aspirait avidement cette odeur de sexe et de sueur qui changeait la donne mais qui était lui aussi et, en arrière plan, il y avait cette odeur entêtante qui allait le poursuivre jusqu'au bout de la vie. L'odeur de son seul amour.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Cliquez pour laisser un commentaire... Ce n'est pas grand chose mais pour les auteurs ça veut dire beaucoup... Merci!**

.


End file.
